The Queen and The Princess
by Raeinspace
Summary: (temporary title) AU. Set in the Echanted Forest where Regina never turned to Dark Magic and wasn't responsible for Leopold's death. She is trying to convince Snow to be Queen, but the princess has other ideas. Will (evil) Prince David get in their way? Eventual SnowQueen (I know not everyone likes this pairing, sorry but you don't have to read it if you don't want to).
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT, etc...**

**AN: So, I thought I'd try a Snow Queen story after this popped into my head. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Regina remembered. She remembered wanting to be free, no longer having to worry about her mother and living a different kind of life. A better one. Even though Daniel had been dead for years, her wish hadn't changed.<p>

Every time Snow wrapped small arms around her, every time she called her mother, Regina felt another link in the chain that tied her to the castle. She couldn't help but love and forgive the little princess. Everyone did. Thankfully Leopold was just happy giving Snow what she wanted, he didn't need a wife and by keeping occupied with her new daughter Regina managed to stay out of his way for the few times he graced the castle with his presence. She suspected there was another woman, possibly more than one, in one of the villages. His lack of occupation in the castle was never commented upon and gradually she understood that perhaps this was why Snow was so desperate to have someone else in her life. According to Johanna, Eva had doted on her daughter and without the constant attention the princess would seek out some way to find it again.

With only her own parents as a guide, Regina struggled to understand how to act and react around Snow. She wanted to be a good mother, to make her into the good and kind person she suspected lurked beneath – at times – selfish words or actions. It wasn't easy. Most of the punishments were left to discussions between herself and Johanna. Providing a united front they were able to explain to the princess her errors and try to smooth over any upset involving other people.

As the princess grew, Regina was called in to discuss her progress with Leopold. Soon she suspected that he was planning to marry Snow to one of a dozen suitable princes. She knew that the princess would not be pleased to find this out, and so she hinted that Snow wasn't ready yet. The King seemed pleased, any excuse to keep his daughter around for another year.

Then, one day, he returned to the palace with a strange man. He introduced him as a former genie and made him an advisor, giving him free roam of the kingdom. Regina realised this genie was attracted to her. As any rumours would make the king look weak, she set out to avoid him where possible. She was surprised when Johanna told her the king suspected she was falling in love with another man and quickly denied it. Johanna believed her, but warned that Leopold could be very jealous. The only other person she could consult for advice was her father, so Regina waited for his weekly visit to the palace and took him for a walk alone into the gardens. Henry listened patiently and promised her that he would talk to the genie, to warn him to stay away.

Unfortunately, the genie spoke of his belief that Regina was unhappy in her life, something that had also worried her father. He persuaded Henry that what Regina really wanted was to be free, to leave but that she was afraid the king would never allow it. Together they hatched a plan to kill the king.

It worked.

As soon as the deed was complete, the genie went to inform Regina that she was free. He didn't realise that Snow would hear him. Luckily for Regina, she was shocked by what he had done in her name and told him that she would have liked to have him as a friend but had never wanted Leopold dead. She hated the idea of murdering an innocent man.

Assured of her stepmother's innocence, Snow ran for the guards, calling them to arrest the former genie. As the sound of the armoured footsteps grew closer, the genie made his final wish. He wanted to watch over Regina and protect her forever, without the guards being able to catch him. The twisted nature of magic sent him into her mirrors. Trapped.

* * *

><p>One year. Regina waited, wearing the proper mourning black of a widowed Queen. The morning the year was over, she prepared her intent to step down as Queen and pass the throne to Snow. As she sorted through her belongings and began packing to leave, there was a knock on her door.<p>

"Enter."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Snow stormed into the room.

"We discussed you taking the crown."

"No, this – you're leaving. I don't understand."

Regina sighed, removing Snow's hand from her favourite gown and taking it from the hanger. "I have no reason to stay."

"You're the Queen."

"You're a grown woman now. I'm no longer needed."

"Liar!"

Regina raised an eyebrow, but Snow didn't back down so she continued: "You are welcome to come and visit me, but as Queen you'll be very busy. The kingdom will expect you to marry and provide an heir, or heirs. I suggest looking through the notes your father was making and choosing someone who will help strengthen the kingdom and not annoy you too much."

"I don't want to marry any of those idiots!"

"You're raising your voice. Try not to do that. I taught you more diplomatic ways to get your point across."

"Would you listen to any of them?"

Regina smiled. "No."

Snow sank down onto the bed, her eyes searching Regina's for some sign that she regretted leaving. "Don't you care about me?"

"Of course I do."

"As Queen, I could order you to stay."

"Not until the crown is upon your head, and even then it couldn't make me return."

"So you don't care."

"Snow, I love you. I've spent the last decade helping you to become the person you are today. After everything, I would hope you could see that."

"Then why are you going?" Snow crossed her arms, pouting.

"I have to."

Regina turned away and continued packing. In a fit of temper, Snow grabbed the nearest pile of clothes and tossed them off the bed. Fabric flying everywhere, Regina shook her head and watched as Snow picked up more and more of her things throwing them around. It had taken hours to collect them together. Snow undid her work in minutes.

Not getting a reaction from her stepmother, Snow stormed back out of the room, calling for Johanna. Regina knelt down and began to reclaim her belongings.


	2. Chapter 2

Being a prince was much better than being a farmer, David had decided. Although he missed his mother – she had spoiled him enough for the two sons she should have raised – George gave him whatever he asked. Now the engagement to Abigail was agreed with Midas, all he had to do was get the princess to accept their upcoming marriage.

He was polite, he was kind, he flattered her and still she remained aloof. He hated her. George's mind was set. Midas was the only one who could save their kingdom with his gold, and as he had grown rather fond of his new lifestyle David was prepared to do whatever it took to persuade Abigail to make their marriage at least civil, if not pleasant.

"Prove it." Abigail challenged him.

"How? I've slain a dragon, what could be better than that?"

"I want water from a lake."

"Give me half an hour and I'll get it for you."

"There is one lake in particular…"

"If it is within a days ride, there and back, I'll get it for you." He wasn't about to be sent halfway around the world for some stupid water.

The smile she gave should have warned him.

* * *

><p>Servants hurried past the locked doors, heads down. They pretended not to hear the King's shouts. When he was in this kind of temper it was best not to draw attention to yourself.<p>

"You stupid, idiotic boy! What have you done?" George's voice carried throughout the east wing of the castle.

"How was I supposed to know?" David whined.

All the wealth that came with being a Prince couldn't balance his new fathers temper. Back on the farm his mother had treated him with only kindness. If he failed, or messed up, she wouldn't complain. As soon as George had finished ranting he was going to go back there for a few days. He could take some provisions from the kitchens, pretend to be off on another heroic quest, and hide out on the farm to be fussed over by his mother. Give the old man some time to calm down.

"The legend warned that no _man _could kill the creature! If you failed, you would be dead and she would have been free from the engagement."

"No-one told _me_. She tricked me."

"Not only did you let her get enough water to free her True Love, she took enough to cure her fathers golden hand. His gratitude for the boy would have been worth a kingdom of gold, now he'll be hoarding what he already created for his own kingdom."

It was enough to make the King regret ever taking the worthless farmer into his home. At least he had raised the other boy to have some brains.

"What do we do now?"

George's eyes narrowed as he looked at the twin of his adopted son. "You will find another princess, one rich enough to save the kingdom. If you fail, or this kingdom falls, I will kill you myself. Do I make myself clear?"

David bowed, his face showing his fear and his anger at being treated this way.

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" Regina asked Johanna when the servant entered her rooms. "I wanted to say goodbye."<p>

"She's out riding."

"I told her I would be leaving as soon as the ceremony is over."

"She's upset. It's hard for her to understand…"

"She's not a child any longer, in a few hours she will be Queen."

"And she doesn't want the crown any more than you did."

"Do you think she isn't ready?"

Johanna shrugged. It wasn't her place to say.

Once the final belongings had been packed away and only Regina's travelling clothes and the dress she would wear to the crowing remained, Johanna called the servants together and divided them between the Queen and the Princess to help them get ready.

Regina's hair was completed when Snow's handmaiden rushed in. The guards riding with the Princess had returned, but she wasn't with them.

"She's run away." Johanna whispered, drawing a hand to cover her mouth as she uttered the words without thinking.

The other servants glanced towards Regina. She remained immobile as the words sunk in. Silently blaming herself for not seeing this coming, for not anticipating one more Snow-drama. She had hoped the princess was growing past them.

"Saddle my horse."

"Your majesty….?"

Regina raised a hand to cut Johanna off. "We will send a few _discreet_ men in every direction to try and track her. Tell the guards to ride without uniforms; we can't let the rumour spread beyond the palace. You know the places she would go, talk to the commander."

"What about you?"

"I will start out now, organising the guards will take time. I'm leaving you in charge."

"What about the ceremony?"

"Delay it. Make up some excuse, I can't think about that now." Regina dismissed them all and began changing into her riding clothes.

* * *

><p>Snow hadn't realised just how large the kingdom was. She had been riding through the forest for so long and there was no sign of its end. She knew it was only a matter of time before Regina was informed of her escape. A puff of magical smoke ahead made her stomach sink. Regina folded her arms and waited for Snow to explain.<p>

Knowing she couldn't outride Regina, when she was resorting to her magic, Snow dismounted and walked over to her. "What are you doing here?"

"You're missing your own coronation," Regina reminded her, "that was going to be _my _question."

"You can't make me be Queen."

The words threw Regina a little. They reminded her of her owns thoughts when her mother first mentioned similar plans for her. It was different for Snow, she had grown up knowing who she was, what she was.

_Mother always told me I'd be Queen too_, a voice reminded her.

"What do you think the people will say?"

"They'll be glad, you're a good Queen." The words made Regina smile, and Snow tried to flatter her a little more. "You're clever and beautiful…"

"But you're their princess. You have a responsibility to them…"

"What about the responsibility to me? To be who I am, to do what I want to do?"

Regina couldn't answer that. It was something she had always wished for herself, a wish that had never been answered.

"What do you want, Snow? Maybe I can help…"

"Anything?"

It felt like a trap. Regina chose her next words carefully, not wanting to promise something she couldn't keep.

"Tell me."

Snow moved closer to her, dropping the reins of her horse. She stopped when Regina was directly in front of her, just a hands span away.

"I want you to stay."

* * *

><p><em>Six months later….<em>

Regina had almost given up hope of finding Snow. There was something stopping her magic from leading her to the girl and the palace guards' efforts continued to fail. Even the genie trapped within her mirrors couldn't help her. Then, one day, months after Snow had gone, Johanna came to her. There was hope. A slim chance to find Snow. She had heard about a man living in the forest. He could track anything and anyone.

Regina knew that she would only have one chance to find Snow. The girl had run from her once, and she accepted responsibility for it. She had been too harsh, pushed her away and regretted speaking so freely without thinking about Snow's feelings. If she went into the forest and Snow saw her…

"I'll write a letter," Regina told Johanna. "Have this Huntsman deliver it to Snow. I don't expect a reply, but I need to know that she has read it."

"Suggest that she sends a token back, to prove that he has found her."

"Good idea. Contact him, please and ask his price for finding her."

Johanna curtsied. "Yes, your majesty."


	3. Chapter 3

The forest was her friend. Snow had allies among the humans and animals, keeping her safe and hidden. There were still efforts to find her, which was a little surprising, but it had been weeks since she last caught sight of one of the Royal Guards and a month for any of the posters. She had made friends with people from her kingdom, those she would never have met otherwise. They were under the impression she was running from Regina, rather than the crown, and she played along, listening to their sympathy for her. She still didn't want to go back. The things Regina had said to her still hurt.

The only one who knew the truth was Red, a young girl who was becoming like a sister to her. Dear, sweet Red… sometimes Snow wished she had been born her sister. If she had, then she would never have met David – the only person who could really understand her situation, though their experiences were reversed. He was a poor farmer who had been taken in by the King to replace his son, after the Prince died. Snow knew all about his mother, his childhood and the farm he longed to return to. They met in secret, and although she didn't really love him, part of her loved the way he acted around her – as though she were the centre of his universe. It was like being a princess again, but with an audience of one and reminded her of the way her parents had loved her. David had promised to keep her secret, he said the King was allied to Regina, and offered to help should she require it. He had heard the rumours that Regina had sent Snow away to keep the throne for herself, but when he called her Evil something inside Snow had made her speak out. Regina wasn't Evil. His hand holding onto hers had been too distracting and she hadn't corrected him.

When the strange man had found her, bringing a message from Regina, Snow tried to run. He patiently followed, tracking her and approaching her when she tried to rest. There was a wolf with him, a strange creature that watched her. When he didn't try to attack her, she agreed to listen to him and took the letter.

"I must watch you read it and return to the Queen with proof that I found you," he explained.

Snow nodded and reached into her jacket for the bracelet she kept there. There was no reason to wear it in the forest and she didn't want to sell it. At least if it went back to the palace Regina would take care of it.

She found a soft patch of grass and sat down to read the letter.

* * *

><p>Johanna brought Regina something to eat. The Queen had grown thinner over the last few months as the stress of being Queen and worry over Snows absence affected her appetite. Regina asked her to leave the tray on the side while she finished going through the kingdoms latest set of reports. There were stewards in the court who took charge of the day-to-day running but she insisted on overseeing the more important matters.<p>

"It's going to get cold," Johanna reminded her.

"Thank you," Regina didn't look up as she continued to read from the sheet in front of her.

She was muttering to herself as the servant left, and Johanna closed the door quietly wondering whether she should return in half an hour to make sure the Queen had at least attempted to eat the dinner.

As soon as the door closed, a face appeared in the mirror next to Regina's desk. The ex-genie listened as she spoke to herself, prepared to offer an opinion or piece of advice if it was required. Regina knew he was there. Whenever she was alone, he appeared.

"Look at this," she told him suddenly, holding up one of the reports. "There are problems with the crops in the south, but the stewards put it at the bottom of the pile. They're happy to suggest repairs to a footbridge that they'll be using but when it comes to thinking about feeding other people they don't see how important it is. I need to re-direct funds to ensure the people have enough food to see them through the winter _and_ get someone to investigate what's going wrong. The weather has been fine all summer, but if the problem is something which could spread to the other regions all the farmers will come complaining."

"Mm hm."

"What's that for?"

"Your dinner is getting cold."

"We're talking about the food supply for the kingdom, if it gets worse a lot of people will end up _without any _dinner."

"Then you should eat and rest so that you can find a solution for them. I think…"

Suddenly the image wavered and the face disappeared. Regina looked around; the only reason that would happen was if someone else was about to enter the room.

"Who's there?" she demanded to know.

There was a movement behind the floor-length curtains and a familiar figure stepped out. She practically leapt from her chair as she called out "Snow!" and moved towards the younger woman. Snow lifted her arms to embrace her in return.

"How are you?" Regina was the first to speak again.

"Good. What about you?" Snow pulled back to look at her and frowned. "Have you been ill?"

"No, I'm fine. Why are you here?"

"I read your letter."

"That was weeks ago. The Huntsman returned with your bracelet and said that you promised to send a reply."

"I know. It couldn't be helped, David…"

"Who's David?"

Snow shook her head. "It's not important."

"Come and sit down. Have you eaten? " Regina led her over to the tray containing her dinner. "Johanna just brought this up, or I can send someone for something else if you'd prefer?"

"Regina…" Snow allowed herself to be seated and watched as Regina paced in front of her, before patting the cushions next to her. "Why don't you sit down?"

Regina nodded and brought the tray of food over. She passed it to Snow, who simply put it down on the table next to the chair and turned back to her. It took Snow a little while to gather her thoughts. From time to time, after she first ran away, she had returned to the palace to spy on her former step-mother. No-one had ever seen her, or known she was there. It had felt like forever since that last time now. Regina had changed, she looked so tired. When she read the letter, Snow had cried. She had wanted to come and find Regina immediately, but knew she had to say goodbye to David first. He had pleaded with her to marry him, begging her to stay. Some of the things he said had upset her, but only because he hadn't seemed like himself.

Snow's hands reached out for Regina's. Her skin was still smooth, though her hands trembled as Snow wrapped them in her own.

There was only one question she wanted answered and she asked it without hesitation: "Did you mean what you said?"

Of course she did. Regina had spent hours writing and re-writing every word of that letter. Snow had surprised her in the forest when she admitted her feelings. Whatever reason she had assumed was behind Snow's departure, a crush on her was not it. Not that Snow would ever see it as something as fleeting as a crush. She always approached everything head-on at full tilt. Regina had kept her words truthful, knowing Snow would sense a lie. It had been the only way to get her to return. Given time, Snow's infatuation would run its course and she would look for a more suitable companion, perhaps that David she had mentioned….

Until then, Regina would play along and hope that however it ended, Snow would remain in the palace and take her rightful place as Queen. She felt so nervous. If anyone found out…

"I've missed you," Regina told her, looking down at their hands, feeling the warmth of the contact and remembering how it had felt told have Daniel hold her hands this way.

Snow smiled, slowly leaning in towards her, her eyes focused on Regina's lips. She could feel butterflies in her stomach as she tilted her head to avoid their noses colliding. Whispering Regina's name had the desired effect of getting her attention. As soon as Regina was looking in her direction again, Snow kissed her. She kept the kiss light, wanting their first kiss to be gentle and sweet. There would be time for more passionate kisses later. She knew Regina was still unsure about her feelings, which was why she was willing to keep their relationship private.

"No-one can know," Regina made her promise.

"It will be our secret," Snow agreed. "For now."


	4. Chapter 4

Snow's return was cause for celebration and the servants all begged Regina to throw a party. The princess still refused to be crowned Queen, so it was announced that she wanted to spend more time learning from Regina in order to fulfil the role when she was ready. It showed that she cared about the position and that she was mature enough to care about being the best she could be for her people.

Regina agreed to a small celebration. She suggested that only those living within the kingdom be invited, those Snow would one day rule over, and a select two-dozen noble guests all accepted. Johanna had mentioned a rumour was circulating that Snow's return and decision to remain a mere princess hadn't been her idea, that some thought Regina wanted to keep her crown. The party would be a chance for Snow to show them that the rumours were false.

Regina had just finished dressing when Snow entered the room, closing the door firmly behind her. The servants had been dismissed, to help with any additional preparations for the party, so she was alone.

"You look beautiful your majesty," Snow curtseyed in the doorway before walking over.

"Why so formal?" Regina asked, still standing in front of her floor-length mirror.

Snow wrapped her arms around Regina's waist, resting her head on Regina's shoulder so that she could gaze at their reflection and smiled. "I like calling you that."

"Be careful not to wrinkle your dress."

Snow pouted, but didn't move. "Is that all you can say?"

"You look lovely too," there was a twinkle in her eyes as she spoke, which removed the sad look in Snow's eyes.

"I remember how much I used to love these dresses, but since living in the forest and wearing more _informal_ clothes I've changed my mind."

"Oh…?"

"Yes, they're just so uncomfortable compared to everything else."

"Perhaps I could have a word with the palace tailors, to see if they could adjust some of your dresses…"

"And turn them into trousers?" Snow's hopeful look faded at the mock-horror on Regina's face.

As soon as she returned, all of her forest clothes had been removed from her wardrobe and were never seen again. Snow questioned the servants about their location, but they seemed shocked that she had even asked.

"A grown princess wearing trousers? Perhaps in private, but not…"

"I could have a pair just to wear in my room?" she pleaded, her hands roaming across the front of Regina's dress, her mouth wandering across Regina's neck between words and coming up to kiss at the tip of Regina's earlobe. "Only you and I would know."

Regina closed her eyes as Snow brought the earlobe into her mouth, sucking gently and then licking it with her tongue. "We should…" her words broke off as Snow stepped around her and kissed her. "The party…"

Snow smiled. "I know, I just wanted to make sure that you had something to think about during all that boring conversation with the nobles. Whenever you look at me during the dinner you'll remember this and I'll know it."

Regina blushed and Snow kissed her again.

* * *

><p>Regina stood on her balcony, watching the last of the guests leave. They had all fussed over Snow, leaving her standing in the background once again. She doubted they had seen her slip away early, and she told herself that she didn't care if they hadn't. She had invited them to see the princess and knew that was why they came. As the guards closed the gates and the palace fell silent, she slipped back into her room and locked the doors. Swiftly changing into her nightgown, Regina blew out the candles one by one and went to bed.<p>

She woke some time later to a soft voice whispering her name. Pulling herself from her dream, Regina opened her eyes. The room was still dark, but she could make out a shadow by her bed.

"It's me," Snow whispered, "I couldn't sleep."

"Snow…" Regina tried to forestall the inevitable question, but failed.

"Can I stay here with you tonight?"

"What if a servant finds you? How did you get in here? Did anyone see you?"

"I came through one of the secret passageways, so no-one saw me and you always lock your door." Snow waited, but when Regina didn't answer she tried again. "It's really cold. Please?"

"You promise that you'll close your eyes and go to sleep? Nothing else?"

"If you want," Snow's voice was teasing.

"_Snow_." Regina warned her.

"Fine, yes, I promise." Snow pulled back the sheets without waiting for confirmation of her welcome and climbed onto the bed.

Regina felt the mattress move as Snow shifted her body closer. She turned away, wanting to go back to sleep, trying to ignore the source of warmth nearby. When Snow's arm snaked around her waist, she held her breath, releasing it when she made no other move. She waited for Snow to speak, expecting her usual chatter, but there was silence. Regina began to relax. She closed her eyes.

"Do I get a goodnight kiss?" Snow asked.

Regina couldn't see any harm in one kiss. If Snow tried anything else, she could ask her to leave. Regina turned slowly, Snow's arm remaining in position. She sought out her face in the darkness, one hand reaching to confirm its location. Drawing her thumb across Snow's lips, she leant in. Snow's arm tightened around her waist, tugging her closer, but she made no other move. Regina allowed the kiss to linger until Snow's legs stirred and touched hers. Pulling back, Regina realised just how close their bodies had become. She wasn't ready for more than the casual touches and gentle kisses, but her mind replayed the softness of Snow's skin and the way the princess spoke to her…

"Would you like a kiss goodnight?"

Regina wanted to turn away. She told herself that this was going too far. When Snow discovered how none of this was real, that her feelings were just part of a crush, the realisation would make the pain worse. Snow would wonder why she allowed it to continue.

"Just a kiss," Regina's instruction sounded a little like a question, even to her own ears.

"Mm hmm."

Her body tense, Regina waited. Snow's body moved to reclaim lost ground. A hand ran through Regina's hair, brushing it away from her face. Lips pressed to her forehead and Regina sighed in relief.

"Looks like I missed," Snow muttered and swiftly kissed her again, this time finding the tip of Regina's nose. "Nearly there."

"Snow…"

This time, Snow claimed her target. Regina was suddenly aware of Snow's hands moving down her back, cupping her curves and drawing their bodies closer. She could feel the princess' small breasts pressed against her own, feel the taut nipples through the thin material they were each wearing. As one of Snow's legs tried to nudge her own apart, Regina came to her senses and put her hands up to stop Snow. She struggled to find the right words to deal with the situation.

"I know you want this," Snow told her, "why are you trying to deny it?"

"It's too soon."

"I've loved you for years, I don't want to wait any longer."

"You're too innocent to understand what it means, what is involved…"

Snow laughed, starting Regina. "I may have been a naïve princess this time last year, but I'm not any longer."

"_Who_…?" Regina was suddenly angry, assuming someone had tried to take advantage of her.

"No-one," Snow quickly assured her, a hand reaching out to cup the side of Regina's face. "I'm still a virgin."

"Good."

"I wanted to save myself for you."

Regina frowned. "A princess must retain her honour until marriage."

"Do you plan to force me to marry? That was my father's plan, wasn't it, something _for the good of the kingdom._ I remember hearing him talk it over with his advisors."

"I would never force you…"

"Then don't worry about it. I only want you Regina."

She trembled as her name fell from those lips and tried to make Snow understand, but her voice sounded shaky and uncertain. "I…Snow, I…"

"You're not ready? You're afraid? You've never loved another woman? What is it Regina, what is _really _holding you back?"

"I'm scared you'll change your mind, that we're rushing into all of this. We need more time, to make sure that what you feel is real."

"It is!" Snow raised her voice and Regina quickly tried to shush her, but Snow shook away the hand on her shoulder. "No, don't…"

"Please, listen to me… let me explain…" Regina paused as she heard Snow begin to cry, and she felt her own eyes well up. "Darling, I just want everything to be right…"

Hearing that term of endearment, Snow allowed Regina to wrap her arms around her and listened as a new litany of loving phrases passed her lips, until the final: "Sweetheart, I don't want to hurt you."

Snow had stopped crying and hiccoughed as she began to reply. "It hurts more thinking that you don't want me. Is love always this hard?"

"This hasn't been a very conventional romance," Regina reminded her. "Don't you think we should try to get to know each other a little more first?"

"Like a real courtship?"

"Yes," Regina latched on to the word, "but without anyone knowing."

"We could have meals together, just the two of us, and go for walks in the gardens."

"Exactly."

"You could tell me about your childhood… you already know everything about mine, because I've told you before… why is that?"

"What?"

"That you let me talk on and on, listening so patiently, but never tell me anything about you?"

Regina kissed the top of Snow's head, before resting her chin against it. "You never asked, and you still haven't told me everything that happened to you in the forest while you were away."

"So we have lots to talk about," Snow sounded happy.

"We do."

"And when we're ready for more than just kisses, you'll let me know?"

"These things have to happen naturally, we'll know when it's time. Trying to force it won't make the experience as special as if we wait."

"Have you ever been with another woman?" Snow sounded hesitant, as if she was afraid to ask but her curiosity had won out.

"No."

"Then we'll be able to find out together. That'll be nice." Snow snuggled down in Regina's arms and closed her eyes.

"Are you going to return to your room now?"

"You said I could sleep in here," Snow covered a yawn. "I'm too tired to go back."

"Very well. Just for tonight."

"G'night Regina."

"Goodnight Snow."


	5. Chapter 5

Having seen Snow enter the secret passageway to return to her own room, Regina returned to her bed and lay back down. Her mind replayed the night's conversation.

"It will never work, you know," the genie warned her.

"She doesn't understand that."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Regina admitted. "I need more time… she needs more time to figure out that it's just a crush."

"And if it isn't?"

"What else could it be?"

"I think you know."

"No. I refuse to believe it."

"Open your heart, listen to what it's telling you."

"It's telling me to do what is best for Snow and what is best for this kingdom." Regina pulled a pillow towards her and sat up, hugging it close as she looked at him.

"What about what is best for you?" the genie asked.

"That would be leaving this crown behind and travelling as far away from here as possible."

"Is that really what you want?"

"It's what I've always wanted."

"Are you sure?"

Regina paused, caught out by the question, before answering: "Of course."

He nodded as though expecting that answer. "Then you know what you have to do."

Taking a deep breath, Regina shook her head. "I can't."

"Then find someone to cast a spell for you, or make a wish or something. What else can you do?"

Regina's eyes were drawn to her balcony and to the memory of not-so-long-ago. "Find her True Love."

* * *

><p>The contact was hesitant at first, Snow still a little wary of being rejected, but Regina slipped her arm around Snow's back so they matched. They were walking alone in the gardens, having ordered the guards and servants to give them some privacy.<p>

"I used to think these were the most beautiful gardens in the world, but when I went away I found this little cottage with a tiny garden… the flowers were so bright and fragrant and everything was so peaceful," Snow began. "Everything here is too well-ordered, the grass is cut too short to hold the dew and the flowers are all the same."

"They're your gardens Snow, if you like you can ask the gardeners to change them."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"I only visit my apple tree when I come out here, as long as no-one harms it…"

"I won't let them," Snow promised, smiling. "What flowers do you like?"

Regina shrugged, "I don't have a favourite. You?"

"Daisies. The yellow circle in the middle reminds me of the warmth of the sun and the white petals make me think of cold snow, sort of opposites which I like about them."

Regina allowed Snow to keep talking, not telling her of her other plans. She answered Snow's questions and asked a few of her own. This was the fourth day of spending time alone with Snow. Every day they waited until all of Regina's royal duties were complete. She would ask Snow if she wanted to help her, but Snow always declined and went to seek out Johanna's company. Then, when she was done, Snow would find her and they would find somewhere private – usually one of their suite of rooms – so they could be alone to talk.

"I do have one favour to ask," Snow began, looking nervous.

"Yes?"

"When I… went away… I met a young girl and she was very kind to me. I would like to do something for her, to thank her."

"Of course. What did you have in mind? Money, title, lands…"

Snow laughed, "Oh no, she would never accept that and neither would her grandmother."

Regina waited for her to explain. Snow's plan was simple and she smiled and readily agreed to it. It was nice to think that Snow had a friend, though she wondered if there had been an ulterior motive on this girl's part.

They reached Regina's apple tree, which had been walled off in the gardens with a locked gate. Inside, Snow closed the door and pulled Regina to sit down beside her under its branches.

"Kiss me," Snow begged her, hands moving to Regina's shoulders. "No one can see us here."

Regina looked around, as if for some excuse, but Snow stroked her cheek and encouraged her to look back at her. The princess waited patiently, wanting Regina to show that she wanted this too by kissing _her_.

Regina leaned in slowly, settling her hands on the ground either side of Snow and pressing their lips together for a few seconds. She told herself that it was a kiss, one Snow had asked her for, but the look on the younger woman's face was unhappy and she knew why. Whenever Snow looked at her, brushed against her, or kissed her, there was always so much passion below the surface. She hadn't meant to upset her.

Without thinking about it first, Regina shifted her body, bringing one arm around Snow's back and one hand up to slide through soft, dark hair. She kissed Snow, properly this time, their lips locked together and her eyes closed to savour the moment. Snow moaned into her, opening her mouth to touch a tongue against hers. Lost in the contact, Regina didn't feel Snow's hands wandering over the skirts of her dress, inching it up her legs. She didn't realised what the princess was doing until a cold hand lay against her thigh, startling her. Gasping for breath and pulling back, Regina quickly righted the dress. Snow looked back at her without guilt.

"Why did you make me stop?"

"I think you know why."

"You said we had to let things progress on their own, when the time was right we would…"

"Not in the gardens, Snow! You're a princess…"

"I thought you might find it romantic, I know how much you love this tree…" Snow sighed, "but I guess you're right. A Queen could never…"

"Exactly, and one day you'll…"

"Don't say it. I don't want to think about the future… unless its _our _future you want to talk about?"

"Snow…" Regina cut off as Snow's hand trailed over the top of her dress, fingers touching sensitive skin.

"For example, continuing this in my room? Or yours, if you'd prefer?"

Regina shook her head. "I think your hands have wandered far enough today. It will be dinnertime soon and we should both change out of these dresses, they probably have grass stains on them."

"Very well," Snow swiftly stood and offered Regina her hand, there was always tonight.

A little suspicious, Regina accepted her help and brushed away imaginary dirt. When she looked up, she noticed some of the apples were ripening. Snow followed her gaze and smiled as Regina twisted an apple to pull it free.

"Are there enough for dessert?" Snow asked eagerly, remembering past apple pastries made in the kitchen.

"Not yet," Regina told her, sniffing the skin and testing its strength against a light pressure from her fingers. "Would you like this one?"

Snow's eyes lit up, "please."

Regina passed her the apple with a smile, "just don't spoil your appetite."

"I'll save it for later," Snow promised.

* * *

><p>As soon as darkness fell, Regina slipped into the forest. She knew Snow would be busy preparing for bed with Johanna helping to pick out her clothes for tomorrow. There wasn't much time for what she wanted.<p>

Scanning the skies, Regina finally saw it. The Blue Star: the light symbolising the Blue Fairy. Wishing as hard as she could, Regina hoped that she would be heard. After all of her years of wishing, none had ever come true before. The Green Fairy's dust hadn't been her wish, finding her True Love had been the fairy's goal. She still wondered about that sometimes. Had the man at the table ever wished to find her? She hadn't seen his face. The dust had shot through the door and there had been too many people for her to see where it ended up.

"I wish for Snow White to find her True Love," she repeated.

_Surely that was a worthy wish? _


End file.
